


come for me chapter 9 （翻译）

by homott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homott/pseuds/homott
Summary: 简介：Draco在一次事故中瘫痪了，他和Harry发现了新的做爱方式。重口，慎点。在随缘上看到的译文，后续作者一直未更新，于是就自己找来原文试着翻译了下，水平有限。这是前文http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=262385&highlight=come%2Bfor%2Bme





	come for me chapter 9 （翻译）

到了约定的日子。  
那个男人十分准时，德拉科刚一见面就预付了剩下的费用。他很帅----却不是哈利的菜，哈利喜欢那种雕塑般优美的身材，而那个男人强壮的像头熊，浑身肌肉虬扎。  
但德拉科对他倒是很满意。  
“他看起来会把你的脑子给干出来”当那个男人去厕所时德拉科低声赞叹。  
在德拉科热切焦灼的目光下哈利脱去了衣服，施了几个必要的保护咒语。但并没有做扩张，他不希望由别人——而希望由德拉科来开拓他。  
哈利遵照德拉科的要求俯身撑着沙发，德拉科转到沙发边顷身向前分开哈利的屁股，哈利听到他深吸了一口气，呻吟地嗅着。  
“自己撑着洞口”边说德拉科边温柔地用他湿滑的指尖按压褶皱，灵巧的舌头舔吮着肛周。“God，你里面好紧，我真想狠狠地干你！”  
哈利难耐地把臀部努力向后，好用德拉科的手指操着自己。  
“慢一点”德拉科低声说“我要感觉你里面吸着我的指头”，当伸到最里时，德拉科开始缓缓地抽出再插入，再抽出，再插入。。。哈利用力挤压的括约肌紧紧攥住了德拉科的呼吸。  
“我要射在你的屁股里”德拉科喘息着“射到灌满你，射到溢出来。”  
哈利哭喊着，扭动着屁股好让德拉科能戳到他的前列腺上。  
“Fuck”后面传来一声低沉粗噶的声音“没有塞子？天哪，他的屁眼真紧！你准备让我们在哪做？”那个男人问到  
“地毯上。”  
德拉科说完，那人来到哈利身后，哈利抬头，看到德拉科正闻着刚才插哈利的手指，然后又用它们握着自己的蛋蛋。  
“这些都是准备射给你的，”他对哈利说，德拉科的眼睛中充满了欲望“我要你的屁眼把我的精液都榨干。”然后，命令那人把自己从轮椅里抬到沙发上

“Shit”哈利暗骂到，那个男人就像是一头蠢熊一样，他的阴茎在浓密的耻毛里抽动着，从肿胀的头部流出一股股前液，暗紫色的巨大柱身血脉喷张，哈利就没见过比这更大的鸡巴。  
“不要让他高潮”德拉科告诉那个男人“他的高潮是我的，而且只能是我的”  
男人点点头表示知道了  
“你希望我怎么操他？”  
哈利听着他们当着自己的面讨论如何干自己觉得很奇怪——十分奇怪，却又十分色情。  
“跪着，胳膊着地，侧面对着我”德拉科喘息着，显然已经兴奋了，他的手揉着沉甸甸的睾丸“我要看着你的鸡巴抽插他的屁眼”  
按照德拉科的指示哈利分开自己的腿，撅着屁股。那个男人粗哑的呻吟越来越大，哈利听见他滑腻地撸动着。  
“哈利，要塞进你屁股里的那个鸡巴是我的，如果你想被干的更深更狠，你需要跟我说，而不是他，明白吗？！”德拉科激动地说道。  
哈利点了点头  
那个男人爱抚着哈利的屁股，接着哈利感到巨大的龟头在往里推着。  
“求我”德拉科嘶哑地要求到“你得求我让我把我的鸡巴插入你的屁股里，哈利”  
哈利破碎地呻吟着“Please, Draco! I need you so much! Fuck me, please!”  
得到了德拉科的允许后，那个巨大的头部猛地插入哈利的屁股，强烈的疼痛伴随着男人更深的插入让哈利一下子哭喊了出来，他甚至动都动不了——在那人巨大的双手和巨大的性器之间，他完全动弹不得。  
我从没干过这么紧致的屁股，那个男人呻吟着，他用他的硕大猛烈地干着哈利，每一次他推进时都像一个大灰熊一样忍不住发出下流的哼哼声。“我要用我该死的大鸡巴操开他的屁眼再射进他的肠子里！”  
德拉科发出一声饱含情欲的呻吟“Ahhh！！Ahhh。。。”听得哈利抽搐着流出了前液。  
“告诉我，告诉我哈利，感觉怎么样，我的鸡巴在操你，告诉我！”  
“太棒了”哈利喘息着，上气不接下气，那个人饱胀的性器把哈利肺里最后一点空气都挤了出来“I’m . . . I’m going to lose my mind, Draco. Please! Harder!”  
说完，哈利被猛地向前顶了一下，一个没撑住，脸直接贴在了地毯上，身后那沉重的毛茸茸的球拍打着哈利的球，发出淫靡的声音。  
“Draco!” 哈利一遍一遍地哭喊着，在一次次野蛮的抽插中挣扎地喘息。那个男人紧紧抓着哈利的腰胯，浪叫着，咒骂着。“Fucking Christ!”男人大声喊着“Jesus fucking Christ!”他把哈利的臀部推开的同时又刺进，然后一次又一次地重复。。。  
“你要射时告诉我！”德拉科的声音伴随着男人凶猛的进攻。  
“下一秒”那人破音地嘶吼，突然狠狠地向前顶着“Shit! Oh fuck! Jesus! Shit! Fuck!”  
“Look at me, Harry,”德拉科激动地说  
哈利转过头以便清楚地看到德拉科的裤裆。他知道将要发生什么，欲望将他的意识冲的七零八落。  
“Shit! I’m coming!” 那个男人咆哮着，与此德拉科也伴随一声释放后的深吟，尿射了。  
“你感受到了吗，哈利？”德拉科抽泣着“我射在了你的里面”他把手放到膝盖上抻开腿，尿液浸湿了他的牛仔裤和下面的沙发。  
哈利能感觉到男人的阴茎在他体内猛烈抽动着射精，满满的精液填满了他。哈利盯着德拉科两腿间被持续小便浸湿的牛仔裤，不由地从喉咙里发出深深的呻吟。  
“Holy fucking shit!”男人叫骂着“Holy fucking Christ!这是我干过的最辣的屁股！”  
他把阴茎从后面拔了出来，发出了响亮的水声。  
“把你的头放在他的腿上，”那人挺着勃起帮哈利重新摆好体位，这样哈利就可以把脸埋在德拉科的两腿之间。哈利抓住德拉科的胯，开始吸德拉科裤裆里的尿。他感到德拉科把手放在他的头上，仿佛自己在给他口活一样。  
紧接着那人把他那硬的像铁棍一样的老二再次按在哈利的屁股上，开始抽打他的臀肉，深深地操他。德拉科还在撒尿，一切都是那么温暖潮湿。哈利无耻地呜咽着翘起屁股，尽可能地用后面吞咽着那只凶猛的性器，让它紧紧地挤压着自己的G点。  
“我他妈的又要射了！”那男人控制不住的叫着。“妈的，我要高潮了！天啊，你们两个真他妈的辣！该死！该死！该死！啊！”  
德拉科模拟口交一样抱着哈利的头前后戳刺，与此同时哈利把手伸到下面给自己手淫，他的手里沾满德拉科的尿液，他的肠道挤压着埋在体内的阴茎，让那个男人几乎尖声吼出来。  
“Oh my god, Harry,”伴随着德拉科的哭喊，身后那人猛地抽了出来，哈利感到浓稠滚烫的精液射在他的肩膀和背部，男人气喘吁吁地呻吟着释放了。  
这时，哈利也想像着德拉科射他一身而激动地高潮了，他张开嘴，抵着德拉科湿透了的裤裆，强烈的快感让哈利发不出声，他只能呜咽着在德拉科的双腿间颤抖。德拉科的眼睛半闭着，瞳孔收缩。他的指关节因紧紧攥着沙发而发白。他狠狠地揉捏着自己肿胀挺立的乳头，胸部随着喘息剧烈起伏，情欲的潮红从脖子一直延伸到胸口。  
哈利见过德拉科兴奋的样子，但从没见过他这么兴奋。哈利倾身向前吻着德拉科，在高潮的余韵中两人缠绵着。“把你的手给我”德拉科在哈利的耳边低声说到。哈利靠坐着，他的手湿漉漉的全是他和德拉科的“精液”。德拉科抓起他的手腕从手掌到指尖一点点地舔舐。  
“Shit!”身后又是一声低沉的咒骂，伴随着手淫滑腻的声音，节奏越来越快。  
“射到他的头发里”德拉科情动道，那人两腿分开站在哈利的身后，兴奋地低吼。哈利把脸抵在德拉科的膝盖上，用手抓住德拉科的大腿。  
“我又要射了，”德拉科的声音低得只有哈利才能听到，哈利重新感到温暖的潮湿涌上德拉科的膝盖，这时那个人大声喊着他要高潮了，一股热热的精液打在哈利的后脑勺上。德拉科抽泣着，把手指伸进哈利粘稠的头发里，不停地尿着，直到膀胱空空如也。

 

过了好长一段时间，哈利听到脚步声从大厅走到厕所，然后一扇门又开又关。  
“感觉怎么样？”德拉科温柔地低语着，捧着哈利的下巴，这样他就能抬起哈利的头，深深地看着他的眼睛。他们亲密的吻着，低声呢喃，性爱后的温存甚至比性爱还要棒。不知吻了多久，脚步声又回到起居室。“我应该把钱还给你，”哈利听到身后那男人说：“我从来没有在一次活儿中高潮过两次，更不用说三次了。你们两个太辣了！”  
他从后口袋里掏出钱包，抽出一张名片递给德拉科。  
“再找我给我打电话”他说。“如果我已经有约了，我会重新安排。如果我正办着，我会尽快完事。”  
德拉科的脸上浮现出一抹哈利熟悉的讥笑。  
“那是不是意味着你只收我们一半的钱，”他拖着腔说。  
“Fuck half-price,”那人声音依然沙哑。“我给你免费！事实上，我应该付钱给你。我从没像今天这样爽过，真的。”  
德拉科听了大笑道:“你可是以此赚钱的”他说。“继续保持满意的服务。我很乐意出全价看着你再把我男朋友搞到地毯上，让他明天没有垫子就不能坐在办公桌前”德拉科狡黠地挑着嘴角。  
哈利连忙尴尬地清清嗓子，低头满哪找缝，他起身想找个借口溜出去。“别走啊”那个男人大声地笑着说“还是我走吧，哦，对了，今晚别忘了用香波好好洗头，精液干了可是很难洗的，尤其是我的”他对他们眨了眨眼。


End file.
